


Still you don't regret a single thing

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [3]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF, Veronica Mars RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Annie last for six years, two TV shows, ten films, one Broadway show, four Academy Award nominations, and one Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still you don't regret a single thing

1.

Jensen and Annie last for six years, two TV shows, ten films, one Broadway show, four Academy Award nominations, and one Tony. There's an engagement and an almost-wedding that's cancelled three weeks before it's supposed to happen.

They don't part on the best of terms, but it's not the messiest break-up Jensen's ever been through.

He and Jared (who invited him to move in again about three seconds after Jensen told him about the break-up) spend the next four nights drinking until they're sweating beer instead of water.

He stays with Jared for a few months before he finally decides it's time to move on.

 

2.

Jensen first met Kristen ten years ago, when they were still CW darlings, but when they meet again in New York, it feels like it's the first time. She's in Cabaret, while he's the Scarlet Pimpernel. If someone had told Dean Winchester that he'd be winning awards for singing about the French Revolution, he would have laughed long and loud.

When he tells Kristen this over coffee after they've both finished their nightly shows, she says seriously, "I always thought _Supernatural_ would be better as a musical."

 

3.

Even Broadway doesn't last forever, and soon it's a chore for him to smile back at Kristen. They fight constantly, over the little things, until finally they call it quits.

It's a thousand times more bitter than the break up with Anne; ironic, since it lasted less than half the time. But they go their separate ways: Jensen back to Texas (where he becomes, of all things, a theatre teacher in a poor high school where they've never heard of Broadway or arthouse films and Winchesters are rifles and nothing more), and Kristen back to L.A. (where she goes back to making chick flicks and TV pilots).

 

4.

Jared calls him when he gets the part in the Veronica Mars movie. Jensen's happy for him; kid's been stuck in buddy roles for a long time now, and he deserves a starring role.

He calls again after he and Kristen sleep together.

It surprises Jensen when he hears himself say, "Good luck, man."

It must surprise Jared too, because he replies, "Dude, are you feeling okay?"

Jensen smiles, even though he knows Jared can't see him. "Yeah, I am."

It's true. For the first time in twenty years, he's completely happy.


End file.
